My Lover's Secret
by Eeveesloveyugioh
Summary: Okay, the Gagagas are stuck in the "real world". Will they make it? How will they get home? And what happens when Gagaga Sister dates Kyoto Homma? Note: I'm not dead. Yes, even to everyone who is saying, "really?". BTW Gagaga Sister x OC to those that haven't figured out!


My Lover's Secret

* * *

**Me: Hey, guys! Have any of you watched Yugioh!: The Abridged Series? It's really funny. Anyways, this story is an OC fic and includes a duel monster realm clashing with the "real world". Who's going to do the disclaimer? Oh yes, you there!  
**

**person 1: Who, me?**

**Me: Yes, you! Come over here and do the disclaimer.**

**person 2: Why don't you do it? **

**Me: Well, I... already did it in other fics so I'm... tired of it right now!**

**person 1: Okay? What's your name?**

**Me**:** Eeveesloveyugioh.**

**person 1: What movie or something is this?**

**Me: The original Yugioh series.**

**person 1: Eeveesloveyugioh does not own Yugioh.**

**Me: Thank you! Enjoy!**

**person 2: Where are we? One minute I was shopping at the mall, and the next, I'm here!**

**person 1: Yeah, me too! I was just looking at me trading cards that I bought using the money that I didn't use for my sister's eye operation, and then _poof_, I'm here!**

**(person 1 receives stares from person 2 and me)**

**person 1: Um...**

**person 2: So where are we?!**

**Me: You didn't see anything! (shoots gun)**

**Me: I'M A MURDERER! NOOOOOOOOO! And, enjoy this chapter, but the police are after me! (runs)**

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Girl in Class

* * *

**Kyoto's Point of View**

Tuesday was a rainy, wet, and cloudy day at Nightingale Academy. Everyone was in a lousy mood. Fortunately, the class we were in was our last class. Unfortunately, the last class was math class. I didn't actually do very good at math.

Mrs. Katsuya, our teacher, started talking. "We will have a two new students in class today. A few of them may have already had them in your previous classes." _'I sure didn't have any one new in my classes today. The only thing that I know is that there are some new students that do really well in school. I think that their last name was Gagaga.' _"Please say hello to Kari Gagaga and Yukari Gagaga," Mrs. Katsuya said, extending her hand out. _'Wait, what?! Gagaga? Huh...' _Two girls walked in, both wearing the female uniform for this school- a blue jacket with a collar and a lavender skirt that stops just an inch before one's knees, and then blue dress shoes- and holding each others' hand tightly and worriedly, as if they were afraid that we would just jump out of our seats and attack them. The taller one had long, red ribbon-like hair in a hairstyle that involved her hair being held at the back of her head by two golden wing-like hair clips with two long strands of hair that looked like ribbons hanging behind her. and yellow eyes... strange... The shorter and maybe younger one had short blond hair that cupped her face. She had emerald green eyes that shone with excitement, yet still showed sorrow. She didn't even look like she was supposed to be in high school. "This is Yukari Gagaga," Mrs. Katsuya said, pointing at the shorter girl. "Yukari, you will sit..." she looked around. "next to Kyoto," Mrs. Katsuya finished, pointing to the seat to my right. Yukari walked towards me and sat down. I flinched when I saw that attached to her black stocking was a white skull with glowing eyes. "This is Kari Gagaga, who will sit next to... Yukari," Mrs. Katsuya said, pointing to the taller girl and then to the empty seat next to Yukari.

And then, class started.

* * *

It had turned out that both Yukari and Kari were brilliant mathematicians, solving even the toughest of equations that Mrs. Katsuya had thrown at the class. Kari had even corrected Mrs. Katsuya once.

I walked down the hallways from my locker. A tall boy clad in the Nightingale Academy uniform- a blue jacket with matching pants and a lavender tie- came running up to me, waving his hand around. I squinted in order to see his features from so far away. His shaggy brown hair whipped around as he ran. The boy's cerulean eyes gleamed with excitement. _'Yeah, that's Ryoshi alright. Wonder why he's so excited.'_ "Hey, Kyoto! You'll never guess what happened today!" I shrugged. "Guess not. What happened?" Ryoshi stopped in front of me, panting. He looked up. "Well, there is a strange new girl name Rose Gagaga in my class." Ryoshi's teacher was Mr. Smith, a junior year teacher. _Gagaga. _The name struck me like a lightning bolt. "She's amazingly smart! 'Cause, we had this pop quiz today, and it was extremely hard! And Rose got a _100 _on the quiz! Can you believe it?!" he continued. I blinked a few times before saying, "There were two girls by the last name of Gagaga too in my class. One even corrected Mrs. Katsuya once."

Ryoshi grabbed my arm and started running, dragging me along with him. I stumbled a little before freeing myself from his grasp and running by Ryoshi's side. "What's wrong?" I questioned, puzzled. Ryoshi glanced at me before responding. "Well, you remember Brian? Our friend that we made this year? In senior year?" I nodded. Brian was a bit taller that Ryoshi, had neat blond hair, chocolate brown eyes, and olive skin. He was in the senior year. "Well, I saw him at lunch today, and I think that he mentioned some new students around different classes. Apparently, they're all really intelligent! Maybe they're the Gagagas too!"

A tall figure was walking towards the front door of our school, probably to go home. He stopped, staring at something. He had neat blond hair and was wearing the male school uniform. Brian. That must be him. Ryoshi stopped running, and so did I. I panted hard from running for such a long time. Why did this school have to be so damn big? "Why were you running so fast? What's the rush? HAVE PIGS INVADED THE EARTH?!" Brian asked frantically, waving his arms around like a lunatic. Yep; Typical Brian. "Calm down, Brian! You know those Gagagas you were talking about? Well, they seem a little odd." Ryoshi answered before I could. "How so?" Brian seemed to be puzzled. This time I answered first. "Well, first of all, in my class, there were two. One corrected Mrs. Katsuya, and both could answer every question Mrs. Katsuya wrote on the board. Then, in Ryoshi's class, there was one Gagaga, who got a 100 on a tough pop quiz that Mr. Smith gave everyone!" Brian started outside. He waved a hand and motioned for us to follow. "Let's go to my place to discuss this!"

* * *

Like? Yes? No? I'm not dead! So, check out my poll, and see my profile to hear about my new contest! FIRST ONE TO REVIEW WITH THE ANSWER WINS! HINT: NAME RULE! So, review and see my poll and race in the contest! Too many "and"s. Love


End file.
